ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mill
The Mill+ is a VFX and Creative Content studio headquartered in London, England, with three offices in the United States. The Mill produces visual effects, moving image, design and digital projects for the advertising, games and music industries. The brand was founded by Robin Shenfield '''and '''Pat Joseph in 1990. Work with Lady Gaga ENIGMA The character that represents Lady Gaga’s inner persona, was originally created by The Mill for the release of her ARTPOP App in 2014. Enigma now returns alongside Anime Gaga, a character created by The Mill, in a series of high-octane films that drive the narrative arc of Lady Gaga’s Las Vegas Residency (2018-2019). The Mill’s Emerging Technology team created the films using a combination of visual effects, motion capture and real-time technology. Lady Gaga’s interactions with Enigma on stage, punctuated with the Interlude films places the Las Vegas Residency show at the intersection of music, art and technology. The Mill x Enigma 001.jpg The Mill x Enigma 002.jpg The Mill x Enigma 003.jpg The Mill x Enigma 004.jpg The Mill x Enigma 005.jpg Credits *'Agency' - Operator Media *'Producers' - Kathleen Heffernan and Stine Moisen *'Creative Director' - Eli Russell Linnetz *'Director' - Jeffrey Dates *'Producer' - Nic Barnes *'Edit Assist' - Melanie de Souza *'Sound Design' - Beacon Street Studio *'Emerging Tech' - The Mill *'Executive Producer' - Desi Gonzalez *'Senior Producer' - Katie Kolombatovich *'Developer / Shoot Supervisor' - Eric Renaud-Houde *'Technical Artists' - Xuan Seifert, Damian Kwiatkowski, Michael Dunkley and Nick Couret *'Technical Artist / Animator' - Ren Hsien-Hsu *'Colourist' - Josh Bohoskey *'Colour Producer' - Megan Rumph *'VFX Creative' - The Mill *'Creative Director' - Jeffrey Dates *'Chief Creative Officer' - Angus Kneale *'2D Lead Artist' - Anne Trotman *'2D Artists' - Burtis Scott and Krissy Nordella *'3D Artists' - Adam Dewhirst, Ryan Federman, Paul Liaw and Yimo Xu *'Design' - Sally Reynolds and Syd Fini *'Animators' - Doug Johnson and Carlos Sandoval *'Sound Design' - Beacon Street Studio *'Motion Capture' - Technicolor Experience Center *'Experience Director' - Abbey Tate *'TEC Producer' - Drew Diamond *'Motion Capture Operator' - Jose Navarro *'Q-Take' - Robert Garza *'Engineer' - Nick Mitchell *'Sound' - Julian Beeston *'HNC Facial Capture' - Katie Jo Turk *'Additional Motion Capture' - Mocap Militia Enigma Interludes The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 001.jpg The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 006.jpg The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 002.jpg The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 003.jpg The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 004.jpg The Mill x Enigma - Interludes 005.jpg Credits *'Agency' - Operator Media *'Producers' - Kathleen Heffernan and Stine Moisen *'Creative Director' - Eli Russell Linnetz *'Editors' - Leanne Belgiorno and Katie Colosimo *'Sound Design' - Beacon Street Studio *'Emerging Tech' - The Mill *'Executive Producer' - Desi Gonzalez *'Producer' - La-Râ Hinckeldeyn *'Technical Artists' - Jimmy Gass, Roberto Costas, Damian Kwiatkowski, Gabriel Kim and Ren Hsien-Hsu *'Developers' - Yash Kapani and Maxwell Elendt *'VFX Creative' - The Mill *'Chief Creative Officer' - Angus Kneale *'Creative Directors' - Rob Petrie and Bowe King *'3D Artists' - Serguei Kalentchouk, Paul Liaw, James Chan, Lauren Shields, Ryan Federman and Yimo Xu *'Animators' - Jeff Lopez, Jessica Castillo, Navdeep Singh, Anna Cardillo and Nick Johnides *'Design' - Tetsuro Mise and Steven Gaus Link *Official website Category:Designers